Where My Heart Belongs
by strong man
Summary: Ratchet and Clank must deal with Shiv first until Skidd and his agent/boyfriend temporarily team up on the search. After, Shiv surrenders without warning and they were tired to slept in a cave until morning but Ratchet can't help but think about Allister and believes that he's still alive. Qwark has his own problems to deal with him telling Brax Lectrus about his crush on him.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first story of Ratchet And Clank the Game**_

 _ **Description: In case you didn't know, the movie is loosely based on the first game of the series as well as the video game so since the game came out before the movie, I guess that spoilers doesn't matter. I also studied the game as I was playing it and some were mostly comedy while still holding that action/adventure feeling which I like.**_

 _ **Pairings:**_ Alister/Ratchet, Brax Lectrus/Captain Qwark, Skidd/Don **(Slash)**

 _ **Date:**_ November 10 2015

 ** _Rated:_** K

Captain Qwark, Ratchet and Clank were searching the whole galaxy for Shiv Helix at a minimum paste . "It was rather nice of Cora to let us use her ship" Ratchet said after laughing. "Yeah...about that" Qwark said with a hand behind his head.

Back on Kerwan, Cora and Al were getting both ready to open the garage door when they saw that the ship was gone so Cora screamed out Qwark's name into the sky. Ratchet looked at Qwark once more but shook himself off tying to stay focused.

"Where could he be? The Lombax said looking around. "I'll get a signal on him" Clank said displaying his design and connected the coordinates together which were skin color, voice and outfit.

As the Clank was putting in the coordinates Captain Qwark was sad "I can't believe even after stared my story with him" He busted into tears "No, a hero must not ever cry' He said to himself as he stopped crying.

"There, the coordinates are complete...he's on Ardia " Clank said. "Good work, time to catch a thief" The Lombax said and told Qwark to hang on before pulling the lever down to increase the top speed it was going before.

Qwark tightly gripped on his seat and screamed but Ratchet was very used to the rocket booster.

* * *

Shiv was walking around all scared 'Boy, this sure is a creepy place" He said looking at the night sky "Now that I have freedom, I now have to find a spot to start up camp" He rubbing his hand together as he kept walking until a rocket came in for a perfect landing.

He looked up "Oh no" He said gasping and gone for cover not wanting to shoot. He ran towards the path and weather which direction to take, he headed straight. Panting heard, he looked to his left and saw a hidden cave "Hmmm, this'll be good" He said before running in.

 **(0)**

"Wow, that was some trip...I'm practically stiff and kinda tired" Skidd said yawning but Don Wonderstar put and hand on his shoulder "Don't worry, we'll return to Rilger as soon as we move your stuff.

He nodded and they both walked on "You know, it's know if Ratchet hadn't clear out all those land sharks then we may haven't had seen each other again. "Totally, I would've been toast if he haven't taken out those Blarg cornering me.

"Come on, let's go to your shop" Don said and both Rilgarian held hands before walking into the teleportation platform and that it took them directly to Don's camp. "My shop is this way" Skidd said taking the lead and his Agent/boyfriend followed.

 **(0)**

Ratchet's ship landed, he and his partner got out "Ah, Ardia "He smelled in the air which is better now that the land sharks are gone "Let's go search for Shiv" He said smiling then turned his head to the side asking Qwark if he was coming.

To Qwark's response, he was glued to the seat in fear over that unexpected experience cause he has never gone so fast in his life. His teeth were chattering but he took his hands and closed his mouth from keeping it from continuing.

Without realizing he was not stuck anymore, he fell to face-flat to the ground making Ratchet to asked it he was okay which he replied with a thumbs-up. Ratchet rolled his eyes while smiling and chuckled then Clank began to pick up a signal.

"Come on, Shiv is straight ahead" The robot said and he lead the way then the two walked on.

Don't mind me...I'm just gonna catch on up" Qwark said finally lifting his head and panting but more like recovering from the shock he received. The duo walked on but Ratchet was feeling very anxious about being forced into marriage cause by law, a hero must choose a lover to rule by his side.

"Ratchet, are you okay? Clank asked noticing making the Lombax blinking twice back into reality "Sorry...I just spaced out a little but I'm okay" He said looking at his companion.

Shiv Helix heard footsteps approaching him so he hid behind a rock within the cave.

 **(0)**

Skidd was all packed it and his boyfriend and him was just about to get back into their rocket ship until they saw another ship. "What's another ship doing her? Don asked as he was putting the bag in the rocket.

"It just be Ratchet and Blank" Skidd replied to his agent then suddenly the two heard wheezing coming from it until a hand rose out like a zombie struggling forcing Skidd to jump directly into Don Wonderstar's arms.

"Alien! Skidd shouted until they saw it wasn't but a human with large muscles. Captain Qwark got up and took a breath of relief until he looked to his left and saw two Rilgarian staring at him so he screamed.

Skidd got down from Don's arms after seeing that he wasn't gonna hurt them and walked towards him then Qwark got out of his flinching pose. "What's up dude, my name is Skidd Mcmarx and this is my Agent and boyfriend, Don Wonderstar" He said speaking in a slow tone so he can understand.

Qwark just stared at them funny wondering why was he talking like that. "Maybe he doesn't speak English" Don said approaching him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I need your help finding a criminal" Qwark said "I'm explain later, his name is Shiv Helix.

Skidd and Don agreed to help him but this was still weird but the searched for him but has no idea what he looks like until they bumped into Ratchet and Clank.

"Skidd Mcmarx, what are you and your agent doing back here? Clank asked. "I just came back to get my stuff then get home" Skidd said. "Ratchet, any sign of Shiv? Qwark said. "Yes, we'd tracking him right now" The Lombax responded.

"Woh...Ratchet, you know this alien? He asked. "He's not an alien" He said after laughing, this is Captain Qwark" Ratchet responded.

The human fully introduced himself and said he was sorry for giving them a fright. "Okay...let's stick together" He and the five walked together. Clank's signal started to beep faster "We must be getting close" Qwark said and soon they found themselves in front of a cave.

The signal stopped on Clank's antenna "He must be in here" He said and they gone inside. "Shiv" Qwark shouted then that's when the escapee came out fully surrendering "Oh Qwark, I just knew you would come to take me back to jail, this like a dream come true to me" He said smiling while hugging Qwark's strong body.

"Wow, you really are a big fan of his, huh? Ratchet asked crossing his arms. "More like an obsessed fan" He responded after laughing.

"I kinda figured then when you surrendered once you heard his name" The Lombax said "Come on, we should head back to Kerwan" He turned but Clank stopped him saying that they should stay until morning.

"I don't know, he might try to run away again" He said concerned about Shiv looking at him in a stern way. "I promise that I'm stay by my favorite hero" He said.

Skidd and his boyfriend begged for him to wait until tormorrow cause Rilgar is a long way. "Fine, we'll head out tomorrow" Ratchet said sighing then the five went into the cave.

 **(0)**

Skidd yawned for the second time and lead his head down on the ground while Don Wonderstar cuddled against his boyfriend. Shiv was resting on Qwark's chest feeling his heartbeat while Qwark himself was sleeping...thinking about Brax and wondered about committing to him his feelings.

Finally, our beloved hero was looking through his holocards that he had collected across the worlds, Clank had already fallen asleep at his side. Ratchet looked at him and smiled and pulled his closer so he could be more comfortable.

Once that was covered, he turned back to his cards and continued to go through them until he stopped when a very pacifically familiar one caught his eyes making the Lombax's eyes widened at what he was looking at.

He rubbed the card with such care like it was a very special one which it was cause it was of the most famous leader, Alister Azimuth. Remembering the Great Clock, tears began to run down his eyed but it was faded.

"I miss you Alister" He said quietly then discarded all of his others but kept the one card, it was now one of him most prize possessions. What would he give to have him back by his side again.

 _ **I was just going to write this as just another ordinary fanfic but I thought that I should have more of a similarity to Disney's Aladdin, not the plot but I've chosen a different route where Ratchet knows that there's only one for him and that's Alister though others want him to move on. Take "Complicated Lives Part 2" for example.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is my second chapter of Ratchet And Clank the Game**_

 _ **Pairings:**_ Alister/Ratchet, Brax Lectrus/Captain Qwark, Skidd/Don **(Slash)**

 _ **Date:**_ November 10 2015

 ** _Rated:_** K

Back on Kerwan, Brax Lectrus was in Quarks room and was laying down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling while biting his lip until he sat up. "Think I'll go work for a bit out" He said and started to walk towards the door but as it opened, there he saw Cora in his path, arms crossed and smiling.

"Brax, what're you doing in Captain Qwark's room? She asked. "Wait, this is his room" he put his hand behind his head and screeched it "I thought this was mine, must've got turned around" He shrugged his shoulders before walking passed Cora but frankly, she blocked him.

"What? He asked. The girl took a few seconds to analyze him "You're in love with him, aren't you? She claimed. Me? He pointed his chest and scoffed "No way" he crossed his arms but she had raised an eye-brow, hoping he'll give in and confess.

Brax couldn't take her convincing eyes anymore so he had admitted to being in love with the super human. "I knew I'd get you to break, so...how long has this been going on for? She asked.

"Uh, it all started yesterday that I started to have romantic feelings for him" He said after sighing. He didn't like to talk about his emotions that much, but Cora broke into his soft spot which was real deep.

Okay, that's all I wanted" She said before turning and going away then Brax cleared his throat and resumed his plan towards the workout room. Meanwhile back on Rilgar, Ratchet, Clank and Shiv who was in handcuffs and Qwark was by his side.

They were saying their goodbyes to Skidd and Don Wonderstar who were holding hands. "Come back and visit us next time "Skidd but Don elbowed him saying that this wasn't much of a visit.

"Sorry, I forgot" He said to his boyfriend then faced the group who was already in their ship "Have fun in prison, Shiv" He weaved and Don face palmed his forehead for his stupidly.

Ratchet started up the ship and set the distention to Kerwan, Quark had Shiv sitting on his lap which the guy buttered him up. "Thank you for arresting me, I truly greatfuly appreciate this to the day that I'll never forget" He wrapped his arms around and snuggled up to him.

"So, what's your relationship with Quark? Ratchet asked Shiv. "Well, it all started when I was nothing more then a little bot; I was completely obsessed with him cause my room was filled with all of his merchandise, I watched him in action as he saved my parents from a falling building when I lived on Quartu" He explained his story.

The easily reformed Quark smiled and chuckled at him then he just sat back in his seat while Shiv cuddled up to him to get conformable. Clank scanned the two with his eyes and in his data files, it said that they were incompatible.

He turned the scanner off and blinked to return to his normal eyes. Ratchet had put the ship on auto pilot and looked up at the stars, thinking about Alister and his dangerous attitude.

"If your there and I could turn back time, I'd bring you back" He whispered. "Thinking about your big man-crush? His robot sidekick asked. "Honestly, I'm lamenting" He responded after deeply sighing then continued on after turning auto pilot off.

Skidd and Don were walking to the agent's house hand in hand until Skidd pulled him back. "What is it? He asked looking into his eyes. "It's a beautiful night out" he looked up at the moon then back at his boyfriend "let's sit and watch the moon" He suggested "if that's okay with you" He wanted his permission.

"Sure, we haven't had a moment like this is a long time" He gave his approval and went to sit down against a boulder then Skidd went to sit beside him, they held hands.

The two gazed at it's bright glow, now worrying about anything else, there aren't anymore Sandsharks around to mess with them, it made Skidd happy knowing that neither of them have to live in fear again.

"You're right, the night is beautiful" Don finally said, breaking the silence. "Told ya" He snickered and Don found the humor in it then joined. Shortly after, Skidd's snickering faded away cause he had something very special to show his lover.

"Don, mind if I tell you something? He asked looking at him. "Fire away, I won't judge" He looked at him. "It's kind of a proposal" Skidd got up from next to him and was now in front of him.

Skidd was scared cause he'll look like a fool for tieing the knot with his agent but he had to be brave if he wants to move forward in their relationship so he took a deep breath.

"Don Wonderstar" he gulped down, stared into his soulful eyes "will you to be the honor of" he paused as fear started to take over and instantly broke down to the grass. He held his head in agony "I'm sorry but I'm just too scared.

The Rilgarian got on up and walked to the pro-hoverboarder "It's okay, we never kelp secrets from one another" He reminded him.

He was right, when he told him about his fear of sandsharks, he just promised to keep on loving him so if this is true then Skidd will feel no pressure about his question.

Skidd got up, took Don's right hand and got down on one knee. Don figured that this day would come but it felt weird being his agent but they'll have to make due. He wasn't getting emotional, just all smiles.

"With us being the last on this planet, I wanna travel the galaxy with you by my side" He said without hesitation. Don answered when Skidd got up and kissed his cheek, he smiled "Thanks for not freaking out" He predicted the worst.

"Why would I? He asked with smile and the two hugged it out "So what if he is my agent, he's still my boyfriend.

* * *

 _ **I adding comedy senses if you don't mind and that point where Ratchet dearly misses Alister was that I feel like he'll be perfect, not just as a mentor but a lover as well.**_

 _ **Skidd thinks that just cause Don is his agent, he can't date him and I say who cares.**_


End file.
